The Molecular Biology Facility Core provides NIEHS Center Investigators with technical support for daily operations, and maintenance of shared instruments including a Phosphorimager, a Fluorescent Micro Plate Reader, a Bioimager, and a Film Developer. Also, the facility helps to develop new methods employing existing equipment for individual investigators, and, once these new methods are developed, the Core facility staff will bring them to the attention of other researchers in the Center. Additionally, the facility will provide consultations to Center Investigators concerning molecular biological techniques relating to Northern, Southern and Western Blotting, and Band Shift Analysis. Another aspect of this facility will be to assist investigators with nucleic acid sequence analysis, including DNA sequencing, primer design, restriction site identification and hands on use of the various gene bank data bases. Finally, this resource will maintain a centralized bank of bacterial plasmids and commonly-used yeast and bacterial strains.